Saint Seiya y Sailor Moon Saga Torneo Galactico
by Hyoga de Cisne
Summary: el Combate entre Caballeros de Bronce, apenas comienza. Serena y sus Amigas, disfrutaran ver las peleas entre Caballeros. Pero ahora, apenas esta investigando algo muy misterioso.
1. Prologo

_**Prologo**_

Todo empieza el Torneo Galáctico, antes de las doce casas. Las Sailors Scouts, viven en Armonía después de acabar con Black Moon, ahora la historia comienza.

Trascurre un mes después, ahora las chicas, no conocen los Caballeros, antes de estar unidos con los Caballeros de Bronce.


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Capitulo 1: "EL Anuncio del Torneo"**_

Todo ocurre, en la Escuela Jumban. Las chicas estudian Normal tranquilla. Mientras Serena siguió estudiando, aun tiene una cara de aburrida.

-_Rayos, estoy aburrida que silencio, no quiero continuar, no debo estudiar…-_penso Serena que cerro sus ojos.

-¡Señorita Serena Tsukino!—grito la Profesora Mónica.

-Aaaaah! ¡Perdón Profesora!—dijo Serena que abrió los ojos como si fuera plato.

-¡Si sigues durmiendo, estarás castigada, entiendes!—dijo Mónica.

-Si Maestra…-dijo Serena que se pone seria.

Al salir de las clases, Serena que acompañaba a Amy y Lita rumbo a sus casas.

-Ahí Chicas, esa profesora, siempre me regaña…-dijo Serena.

-Serena. Lo que pasa es que estabas durmiendo en clases, debemos pensar en estudiar en la Preparatoria—dijo Amy.

-Si, si Amy, lo sé… no es por eso, es que estoy tan aburrida y necesito tomar unas vacaciones…-dijo Serena

-Bueno. Vamos al Templo Hikawa, así podemos estar reunidas con Rei, Mina—dijo Lita.

-Si, sabe una cosa amigas. No quiero que vuelva suceder que me dormí en plena clase—dijo Serena.

Cuando las chicas siguió caminando, hasta que aparece Molly.

-Serena, mira este aviso—dijo Molly que señala una pancarta en el poste.

-¿Un Torneo? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Son luchadores profesionales?—dijo Serena en dudas.

-No Serena, es un Torneo Galáctico donde compite 10 Caballeros de Bronce—dijo Molly.

-¿10 Caballeros de Bronce? ¿Quién es son ellos?—dijo Serena.

-¿No he escuchado sobre los Caballeros de Bronce? ¿Quien es son ellos?—dijo Amy.

-se los explicare ha todas ustedes —dijo Kelvin que aparece detrás de Molly.

-¿Kelvin, que haces aquí?—dijo Serena.

-Bueno, compre este periódico, en tan solo 10 días comienza el Torneo, solo llegaron hoy 3 Caballeros, solo ahí que esperar en…—dijo Kelvin, hasta que Serena lo toma.

-¿Un Torneo? Nos vemos amigos…-dijo Serena que se despide de sus compañeros y acompañadas de Amy y Lita

-¡Espera, mi periódico!—grito Kelvin a Serena que se lleva el periódico.

-Olvida ese periódico Kelvin, cómprate otro—dijo Molly que sonríe.

-Oh Cielos, yo me gaste el dinero del periódico —dijo Kelvin que suspira.

Mientras tanto en el Templo Hikawa.

-El Torneo Galáctico, ¿no es así? ¿No hemos mencionado acerca de esto?—dijo Mina.

-Solo esta aquí en este periódico—dijo Serena a sus amigas.

Las chicas lo leen claramente, hasta que lograron terminar.

-¿10 Caballeros de Bronce que viene con 10 Armaduras de las Constelaciones? ¿Qué significa eso?—dijo Serena en dudas.

-¿No entendí?-dijo Mina.

-Lo que dice el periódico que viene 10 Caballeros y viene con 10 Armaduras de cada Constelación. Ahora entiendo—dijo Amy.

-¿Tu lo sabes Amy?—dijo Serena.

-Si, se los explicare que son 10; Unicornio, León, Oso, Pegaso, Cisne, Hidra, Andrómeda, Dragón, Lobo y Fénix. Son 10 Constelaciones. Y por ultimo, existe los 12 Signos de Zodiaco —dijo Amy con seriedad.

-¿12 Signos del Zodiaco y 10 Constelaciones? Es increíble, ¿pero que dice ahí en ese periódico Amy?—dijo Serena la pregunta.

-Bueno aquí dice…-dijo Amy que leyó el periódico y las chicas al escuchar las conversaciones de Amy que termino de leer el periódico.

-¿Ya veo, una preeliminar? Entonces, ellos deben derrotar a todos los Caballeros y el ganador se lleva la Armadura de Oro. Interesante chicas, quiero ganas de ver los combates —dijo Lita.

-Solo alguien es el vencedor, ¿verdad? Yo quisiera ver el combate de todos los Caballeros, me admita mucho los combates —dijo Rei

-Si, pero chicas. Solo ahí que esperar en 10 días… mañana es Sábado, debo estudiar y ustedes vayan al sitio ha investigar de eso—dijo Amy.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras Amy?—dijo Serena.

-Porque debo hacer un examen el día sábado, lo siento amigas, es mi propia responsabilidad —dijo Amy la seriedad.

-Luna, ¿conoces a los Caballeros de Bronce?—preguntaba Serena a la gata.

-No. Creo que nunca hemos relacionado sobre los Caballeros, me da la impresión que lo hemos conocido en la era Mitológica—dijo Luna.

-Lo saben todos, ¿no es así?—dijo Mina ha Luna.

-Creo que si… pero fue hace mucho tiempo que nunca estamos relacionado con ellos—dijo Artemis.

-¿Ha que te refieres?—dijo Serena.

-Bueno; fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando las Sailors Scouts, estaba unida con los Caballeros en la era Mitológica. Athena y Selene, estamos en Armonía, no hicieron guerra entre Caballeros de Athena y las Sailors Scouts —dijo Luna.

-Aaaaah… ¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes? Eso fue cuando me convertí en una Sailor Scout, ¿verdad?—dijo Serena que se pone cómica la cara.

-Lo siento chicas, eso fue en la batalla contra el Negaverso. Se nos olvido todo, somos unos tontos—dijo Artemio que llora.

-Dejémoslo así, nos vemos chicas, cuando termino mi clase, voy alcanzar hacia el Coliseo —dijo Amy que sale del templo y se dirige a su apartamento.

-Bueno chicas, dejamos ese tema, mañana nos vamos al Coliseo, se encuentra en el centro en Tokio—dijo Rei.

Al Salir del Templo Hikawa. Las chicas se dirigen a sus hogares.

-_Me interesa conocerlos. No tiene sentido, los Caballeros no esta unido con las Sailors Scouts, esto debe haber algo, no tiene sentido común_—penso Serena que se dirige a su casa algo confusa

El atardecer, Serena siguió pensando y llevando a Luna en su brazo izquierdo.


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Capitulo 2: "El Coliseo"**_

Al día siguiente, Serena y sus amigas, excepto Amy, que se fue hacer un examen el día sábado, ahora se encuentra en el coliseo.

-¿Vaya? Parece estilo del coliseo romano—dijo Mina.

-¿Cómo lo sabes Mina?—preguntaba Lita.

-Verán, mi padre, viajo a Roma. Y me regalo una fotografía del un antiguo coliseo romano, que se encuentra en las ruinas de la Antigua Roma, en Italia—dijo Mina.

-Ah, ya entendí. ¿Oye, estas ansiosa de venir ha este lugar?—dijo Lita.

-Si, pero apropósito, ¿Amy no viene con nosotras? Y ahora estamos frente un Coliseo recientemente construido amigas, es tan grande pero muy grande, y quiero ganas de conocer ha esos Caballeros —dijo Serena.

-Si… pero sabes que sigues siendo igual como siempre Serena. Además, sabes que sigues siendo tonta, lo que vamos hacer es investigar el lugar, ¡Entiendes!—dijo Rei que lo amenaza.

-¡Rei!—grito Serena frente a Rei.

Ahora vemos ha Serena y Rei frente a frente sacando las lenguas.

-¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?—dijo un joven de 14 años, vestido de ropa China de color morado, cabello largo y lleva una caja de bronce en su espalda.

-¿Quién eres tú?—dijo Mina preguntando al chico de Cabello Largo y negro cargando una Armadura.

-Perdón, mi nombre es Shiryu, soy el Caballero Dragón, vengo de las cascada de Rozan, en China—dijo Shiryu presentando a las chicas.

-¡Que guapísimo!—dijo Serena y Rei frente a Shiryu que tiene los ojos de corazones.

-Disculpa, ¿Qué llevas en esa caja? ¿Acaso es suya?—preguntaba Lita.

-Si, es mi Armadura Dragón, lo obtuve en mi entrenamiento desde los 6 años. Fue un duro entrenamiento—dijo Shiryu.

-¡6 Años!—exclamaron Serena, Rei, Lita y Mina con las caras asombradas.

Shiryu se le sale una gota en la cabeza pero serio.

-Si. Bueno nos vemos —dijo Shiryu que se iba marchar.

-¡Espera!—dijo Rei que corre hacia Shiryu.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?—dijo Shiryu algo serio.

-Es que yo, yo…-dijo Rei que se sonroja y tiritona.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas sonrojada? ¿Disculpa? ¿Tienes fiebre?—dijo Shiryu a Rei.

-Noooo…. ¡Quiero que me regales un autógrafo por favor!—dijo Rei apenada con Shiryu que saca una agenda.

-perdón, me equivoque. Bueno con mucho gusto te regalo mi autógrafo —dijo Shiryu que le firma un autógrafo en la agenda de Rei.

-bueno nos vemos, en 9 días comienza el combate, ahí me verán las peleas —dijo Shiryu que se marcha.

-_Aaaaah… es tan guapo, yo quiero ganas de conocerlo y quiero vivir como si fuera la admiradora…-_penso Rei que piensa en un matrimonio con Shiryu.

-¡Rei!—dijo Serena ha Rei.

-¡¿Qué?—dijo Rei que fue interrumpida por Serena

-¿Qué te pasa? Estabas en las nubes, ¿y porque estas sonrojada?—dijo Serena.

-Bueno… yo… nada mejor vamos ha investigar—dijo Rei.

Las chicas quedaron ver el Coliseo

_-¿El Caballero Dragón Shiryu? Quisiera ser admiradora de Shiryu. Esa Rei, parece que esta enamorada. Fue una tonta yo quisiera ser admiradora de Shiryu_—penso Lita

Las chicas, tratan de buscar la entrada.

-¿Qué extraño? ¿No hemos encontrado la entrada?—dijo Serena.

-Saben chicas, no vamos ha quedar sin hacer nada. Vamos mejor a las casas, y esperar en 9 días. Creo—dijo Mina seria.

-Chicas, discúlpame por mi tardanza—dijo Amy que apareció frente a las chicas.

-Amy, ¿Cuándo apareciste aquí? ¿Terminaste el Examen del día de hoy?—preguntaba Lita a Amy.

-Si, pero solo conteste 22 preguntas, pero fue tan fácil y rápido que termina. Dígame amigas, ¿Acaso investigaron algo en ese coliseo?—dijo Amy que preguntaron las chicas.

-No, por fortuna esta cerrado. Vamos ha casa, no pasa ni absolutamente nada—dijo Rei.

-Si…-dijo Amy que sonríe a sus amigas.

Cuando las chicas caminaba rumbo ha sus casas. Cuando Amy esta leyendo un Libro.

-¿Amy, que estas leyendo?—preguntaba Serena que la observa.

-Estoy leyendo para hacer una tarea de física. Estoy concentrada de esto—dijo Amy.

Cuando Amy, esta distraída sin darse cuenta se pego con alguien.

-¡Amy, este bien!—dijo Serena para socorrerla.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupe, fue mi culpa por ver adelante—dijo Amy.

-¡Oye tu engreído! ¡Fíjate donde tropiezas! ¡Deberías disculpar con Amy!—manifestó Serena frente al chico de 13 años.

-Disculpa, no fue mi intención, yo también estoy distraído porque estoy pensando—dijo el chico a la Serena.

En eso Amy que se pone de pie.

-Gracias, yo también soy la culpable de esto, ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué llevas una caja por detrás?—preguntaba Amy al joven.

-Perdón, mi nombre es Shun, soy el Caballero de Andrómeda, acabe de llegar —dijo Shun que saluda a las chicas.

_-¿El Caballero de Andrómeda?_ Es un honor de conocerte—dijo Amy que se sonroja frente a Shun.

-¿Qué te sucede, estas bien?—preguntaba Shun a Amy.

-Lo siento… es que yo…

-¡No es nada! Ella te disculpa de este incidente, vamos chicas —dijo Mina que interrumpa ha Amy.

-¿Eh? ¿Bueno? Lo que pasa es que voy al Coliseo, para participar en el Torneo. Mucho gusto en conocerte y ha ustedes también —dijo Shun que saludaba a Mina.

Mina se sonroja frente a Shun.

-_Que chico tan simpático y guapísimo, me gustaría ser admiradora de este Caballero de Andrómeda…_—penso Mina que tiene los ojos brillantes como si fuera diamantes.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te veo sonrojada? ¿No seria que tienes fiebre o dolor de cabeza?—dijo Shun algo serio frente a Mina.

-Lo siento, es que Mina, esta en las nubes. ¡Vamos!—dijo Serena que corre despavorida con sus amigas.

_-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Acaso estaban tan asustadas?_ ¿Hum?—penso Shun que caminaba serio.

Mientras tanto, en el Templo Hikawa, las chicas están reunidas.

-Dime una cosa Rei Amy, Mina, ¿Qué les están pasando? ¿Las veo como si fuera enamoradas de estos sujetos?—preguntaba Serena que hace cara a sus amigas.

-¡No estamos enamorados de ese sujeto llamado Shiryu y el otro se llama Shun! ¡Que no lo saben!—dijo Rei que manifestó a Serena.

-Cuando estamos en el coliseo, estamos investigando, y no hay nada. Estaba cerrado para terminar el arreglo—dijo Lita.

-Además, ¿Rei, porque llevas una agenda?—dijo Serena a Rei.

-¿Ah? Lo que pasa es que yo pedía un autógrafo a Shiryu. Bueno cambiamos de tema amigas —dijo Rei algo seria y se calma.

-Bueno… chicas, ustedes buscaron algún tipo de respuestas, ¿verdad?—dijo Artemis.

-Verán, sentí una energía tan poderosa que lleva en el interior de Shiryu, es tan poderoso que el Trueno y el Fuego de Dragón. Lo mismo que el chico de cabellos verdes que conoció Amy y Mina, sentí una energía tan pura—dijo Rei.

-¿Cómo?—dijo Lita.

-Bueno, no son tan malos, ellos si son seres humanos comunes y corriente. No posee maldad pura. Voy ha echar un vistazo al fuego—dijo Rei que se dirige a cambiarse de ropa.

Ya en el Fuego. Rei uso el ritual.

-¿Qué hay en ese Coliseo, donde organizara el Torneo Galáctico? ¿Quién es son los Caballeros? ¿Dónde viene, si son nuestros enemigos?—dijo Rei que concentra al fuego.

En esos momentos, el fuego de Shintoismo, no muestra nada.

-¿Encontraste alguna respuestas Rei?—preguntaba Serena.

-No. Definitivamente nada. Sus energías, ¿No tiene maldad en su interior? Bueno. Esperaremos en 9 días para ver el combate de Caballeros, no pasa nada amigas—dijo Rei que se pone de pie.

Las chicas salieron del Templo, todas regresaran ha sus respectivas casas.

-Rei no sintió maldad ninguno de esos dos que conocimos esta mañana. Luna—dijo Serena.

-Lo sé, cuando inicia el Torneo, seria mejor ver que sucede hay—dijo Luna.

-Bueno Luna. Debo pensar en eso—dijo Serena

Serena al llegar ha su casa, se fue a dormir.


	4. Capitulo 3

_**Capitulo 3: "Los Combates inicia"**_

Transcurrió 9 días después, las personas que están en fila. Esperan el entusiasmo, lo mismo que las chicas acompañadas.

-Bueno, hay que entrar y tomar un puesto—dijo Mina.

-Saben amigas. No creo que esos sujetos sean malos, pero vamos ha ver si pelean como Caballeros—dijo Lita a sus amigas.

Las chicas que aun están en la fila, Serena que miraba el Coliseo.

-¿Serena, que miras?—preguntaba Amy ha Serena.

-Nada, lo que pasa es que Darien no vino acompañarme, el tiene un trabajo importante, el volverá mañana, ¿creo?—dijo Serena.

-No te preocupes, pronto te desaburridas, así podrás ver el combate, será emocionante —dijo Mina animándola.

-Gracias Mina—dijo Serena que se pone seria.

Al ingresar al Coliseo, toda la gente tomó sus asientos.

-Vaya, es grandísimo. Ojala que sea peleadores profesionales—dijo Serena.

-Hola Serena—dijo Molly que aparece frente de Serena, acompañado de Kelvin.

-Nosotros llegamos primeros que ustedes. Vamos ha ver que Caballero peleara el día de hoy—dijo Kelvin.

-Serena, me imagino que viniste con las demás, ¿verdad? ¿Qué paso con tu familia?—preguntaba Molly.

-Bueno… mi Papá esta tomando unas fotografías. Yo creo que mañana voy con Darien y mi hermano, Sammy, el quería ganas de conocer a esos Caballeros—dijo Serena.

-Ya veo, bueno mira esta a punto de comenzar—dijo Molly que miro todo el escenario.

Los demás ven la inauguración del Torneo.

-¡Damas y Caballeros! Bienvenidos, al Torneo Galáctico de Caballeros, hoy comienzan el primer combate, pero antes, El Fundador de la Fundación Gran, Saori Kido, Nieta de Mitsumasa Kido—dijo el Narrador.

El publico, comenzó aplaudir. Hasta que aparece Saori Kido, en un holograma.

-Buenas Tardes a todos, bienvenidos, al Torneo Galáctico. Esta vez, no son luchadores, son Caballeros que pelea con Cosmos, el ganador se pondrá la Armadura de Oro, solo un vencedor lo hará. Bienvenidos—dijo Saori sus últimas palabras.

El público aplaudió.

-Me pregunto, ¿Quién van a pelear? Eso se ve interesante, quisiera verlo con mis propios ojos —dijo Lita algo nerviosa.

Mientras el público permanece silencio, hasta que apagó las luces, y encendió la Luz de la arena de luchadores.

-Esta vez van ha iniciar el combate, Jabu el Caballero Unicornio—dijo el Narrador.

Hasta que alguien sale corriendo.

-¡Unicornio!—grito Jabu que salta.

Hasta que una caja de las Armaduras, se abre y se separa. La Armadura Unicornio cubre en el cuerpo de Jabu y esta en la arena.

-Vaya, ¿Así que se llama Jabu del Unicornio?—dijo Lita que lo ve.

En eso Amy usaba la computadora.

-Amy, ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Y porque usas la computadora?—preguntaba Serena ha Amy.

-Solo estoy chequeando para saber que clase de Armadura usa—dijo Amy que lo analiza.

-Ahora el siguiente oponente que peleara, Ban del León—dijo el Narrador.

Hasta que aparece Ban corriendo.

-¡Armadura León!—grito Ban que salta.

Una de las cajas se abre, y la Armadura sale y se separa y le cubre el cuerpo de Ban. Hasta que Ban esta en posición de ataque y el publico aplauden.

-Sus Armaduras, tiene energía vital, y tiene un material poderoso, nunca lo he visto—dijo Amy que dejo de chequear y guardo la computadora.

-Siento esas energías tan poderosas ha esos dos, me pregunto, ¿Quién ganara?—dijo Rei.

-Rei, seria mejor que guardes silencio, van ha empezar la lucha—dijo Mina.

En eso, se escucha la campana del Rin. Hasta que Ban ataca, Jabu se cubre del ataque.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Ban. Esta vez te ganare—dijo Jabu que cubre y esquiva el ataque.

-lo mismo digo yo, ¡Aaaah!—dijo Ban que contraataca ha Jabu.

Jabu al recibir un fuerte golpe en su estomago.

-¡Vaya! ¡Esos tipos son peleadores!—dijo Serena emocionada.

-No lo creo, yo creo que ganara el León porque es el mas fuerte—dijo Kelvin.

Ambos combatientes se pelea. Hasta que Jabu tambalea y el público gritaron y chiflas.

-¡Huy no que cruel!—dijo Molly.

Ban siguió golpeando en la espalda de Jabu. Hasta que Jabu reacciono contraataco a Ban, hasta que siguió golpeando en el estomago hasta que logra traspasarlo.

-¡Wow! Nunca he visto pelear estos sujeto, el Unicornio, lo que veo parece ser fuerte—dijo Lita.

En la arena.

-Te voy ha dar una lección Ban—dijo Jabu que encendió el Cosmos.

-¿Cuál es tu lección, Jabu?—dijo Ban.

-¡Esto! ¡Galope Unicornio!—dijo Jabu que lanzo una fuerte patada y derrota al oponente.

-¡El combate ha terminado, el vencedor el Jabu Unicornio! Pasa a la siguiente ronda del torneo—dijo el Narrador.

-¡Esto es tuvo bueno!—dijo Lita que chifla.

Las chicas quedaron en silencio que vio ha Lita chiflando.

Mientras las chicas, esta frente de los Caballeros, en sección de autógrafos y hasta fotografías.

-me regala un autógrafo—dijo Molly ha Jabu.

-esta bien…-dijo Jabu que lo firma.

Lita que esta frente de Shiryu.

-Oye Shiryu, ¿Cuándo vas ha combatir?—dijo Lita.

-Yo peleare a la siguiente, cuando llega el Caballero Pegaso. Ese seria el oponente o el Oso—dijo Shiryu.

Mina, Rei, Amy y Serena esta frente de Shun. Pero esta rodeada de chicas.

-Por favor no me moleste—dijo Shun

-No seas malo Shun, regalamos un autógrafo—dijo la Chica que saca una agenda.

Pero las demás lo tienen atrapando. En eso alguien saco ha Shun del montón de admiradoras.

-Muchas gracias por sacarme de estos aprietos—dijo Shun, hasta que ve ha Mina.

-Yo te saque de ahí Shun. Dame una autógrafo—dijo Mina que saco una agenda.

Amy que esta viendo ha Shun algo serio. Hasta que Amy se acerca. Hasta que Shun firmo el autógrafo a Mina

-D-disculpa, regálame un autógrafo, Shun—dijo Amy que siente pena.

-No ahí problema, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te veo seria?—dijo Shun a Amy.

-No, lo que pasa es que usted, tienes algo preocupado, ¿Verdad?—dijo Amy.

-No… bueno aquí esta tu autógrafo—dijo Shun que se lo da ha Amy.

-Amy, ¿Por qué te pidió un autógrafo? Además, porque no pasaste a los demás. Lo que veo ha los otros son tan feos—dijo Mina.

-Bueno, quiero hablar con Shun—dijo Amy que se dirige.

-¿Sucede algo malo?—preguntaba Shun ha Amy.

-No, una pregunta, ¿Cuándo vendrá los otros Caballeros?—preguntaba Amy ha Shun.

-Ah, creo que mañana viene el Caballero Pegaso y pasado mañana viene el Caballero del Cisne y por ultimo el Fénix—dijo Shun el comentario.

-Ah, ya veo bueno me encanto…

-¡Amy vamonos! Discúlpanos debemos irnos, adiós—dijo Serena que interrumpe a Amy y sale del coliseo.

Las chicas salen del coliseo, acompañados de Kelvin y Molly.

-A mi me dieron un autógrafo, es de Jabu—dijo Molly.

-A mi me regalo un autógrafo de Ichi—dijo Kelvin.

-¿Quién es Ichi?—preguntaba Serena.

-Era un tipo que tiene una cresta, y es calvo y feo—dijo Kelvin.

-Eres un tonto Kelvin. Debería acercar ha Jabu—dijo Molly.

-Mañana se inicia otra pelea, creo que seria el Pegaso que vendrá mañana—dijo Lita.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?—dijo Serena.

-Hable con Shiryu, me regalo un autógrafo. El me comento acerca de esto—dijo Lita

-Chicas, quisiera conocer al Pegaso, Cisne y el Fénix que es el último—dijo Amy.

-bueno, mañana iré con Darien—dijo Serena.

Las chicas que se dirige ha sus casas, pero esta de noche.


	5. Capitulo 4

_**Capitulo 4: "El Caballero Pegaso"**_

Al día siguiente. Los demás van ha ingresar al Coliseo, debido por la fila. Serena que esta acompañado de Sammy junto con sus amigas.

-Serena, gracias por traerme, por haberme invitado—dijo Sammy que sonríe.

-de nada hermanito. Además, ¿quieres conocer a esos Caballeros?—dijo Serena.

-¿No lo sé? Me gusta Sailor Moon. Pienso que Sailor Moon si estuviera, podría conocerlos ha todos—dijo Sammy

-¿De que estas hablando?—dijo Serena que se enoja.

-No, es que estoy imaginando cosas, era una broma—dijo Sammy.

-Ah.

Al llegar a la entrada en la noche.

-Vaya, ahora quien va ha pelear—dijo Lita.

-Supongamos que el Caballero Oso, enfrentara al Caballero Pegaso—dijo Amy que tiene un catalogo.

-¿Quién es el Caballero Pegaso? ¿Cómo lo sabes?—dijo Serena ha Amy.

-Llevo este catalogo y vea—dijo Amy que se lo pasa a Serena.

-¿El Caballero Pegaso? El viene de Grecia, ¿No es así?—dijo Serena.

-Si, pero. Ahora llegara ha combatir—dijo Amy.

Mientras en la Arena, Geki sube.

-El Caballero Oso Geki esta ahora en la arena, ahora peleara con Seiya, el Caballero Pegaso, que proviene en Grecia—dijo el Narrador.

-Me interesa ese Seiya de Pegaso, quiero un autógrafo Serena. Además, debería pedir un autógrafo—dijo Sammy.

-Lo sé. ¿Dónde esta el Caballero Pegaso?—dijo Serena que no lo ve.

En eso, Seiya aparece en el público corriendo.

-¡Pegaso!—grito Seiya llamando la Armadura.

Hasta que la Armadura de Pegaso, sale de la caja y cubre el cuerpo de Seiya, mostrando el espectáculo. Hasta que Seiya saluda al público.

-Wow, no he visto esa Armadura de Pegaso. Quisiera ser un Caballero Pegaso como él, me pregunto, ¿Cómo pelea?—dijo Sammy emocionado.

_-Que terco es mi hermanito, no sabe comportarse_—penso Serena que ve ha Sammy.

-El Caballero Pegaso se presenta al publico, ¡Que comience el combate!—dijo el Narrador.

Hasta que la campana sonaba.

-Caerás, Pegaso—dijo Geki que ataca.

Hasta que Seiya da un salto acrobático.

-No será tan fácil que me derrote Geki, te venceré—dijo Seiya en posición de ataque.

-Ja, Ja, Ja, Ahora veraz, ¡Hyaaa!—dijo Geki que ataca de nuevo.

Hasta que Seiya, logra detener a Geki.

-Caíste en mi trampa, Pegaso—dijo Geki que lo agarra del cuello.

El publico quedo horrorizado de la escena del combate.

-¡Oh no, lo va ha matar!—dijo Serena que ella ve con sus propios ojos.

-Seiya de Pegaso lo va ha matar. Creo que se va ha rendir—dijo Sammy.

Lita que tiene una cámara grabando la escena. En esos momentos, Seiya agarro de los antebrazos de Geki, que empezó apretar la fuerza, hasta que los antebrazos se deterioren.

-Un momento, parece ser que Pegaso aun sigue—dijo el narrador.

-¿Qué le pasa ha Pegaso?—dijo Amy que ella ve con sus propios ojos.

En eso, Seiya uso todas sus fuerzas y logra liberarse de Geki, hasta que le da una fuerte patada, y Seiya logra mantenerse de pie. Geki quedo paralizado.

-La pelea ya termino, el ganador es el Pegaso—dijo Narrador.

-¿Qué le paso al Caballero Oso, aun esta de pie—dijo un publico que lo ve.

En esos momentos, la armadura Oso se despedazo por completo y cae al suelo.

-Increíble, logro destruir la Armadura de un solo golpe, ¿Cómo lo hizo?—dijo Serena.

-quiero un autógrafo a ese Pegaso—dijo Sammy.

Amy que ve la cámara de Lita, hasta que la ve.

-Es increíble. No fue un solo golpe, sus ataques, parece rayos de Luz. Como si fuera meteoros—dijo Amy.

-¿Cómo lo sabes Amy?—dijo Lita.

-¿Cómo supiste que son meteoros?—dijo Serena la misma pregunta.

-Porque lo que veo sus movimientos, son tan rápidos. Seria mejor ver ha Seiya—dijo Amy.

Mientras Seiya, esta frente de Saori.

-Bueno Saori, cumplí el trato, espero que mi hermana me ve, ¿Ahora que sigue?—dijo Seiya algo serio.

-tendrás que pasar en sección de autógrafos, así tu hermana te vera—dijo Saori.

-Bueno esta bien, iré en esa sección… -dijo Seiya que sale del lugar.

En la sección de autógrafos, Serena lleva una cámara.

-Voy ha tomar una foto ha Seiya—dijo Serena.

En eso aparece Seiya frente a los fans.

-Bueno, ¿alguien necesita autógrafos?—dijo Seiya.

-¡Yo quiero!—dijo Sammy que le da la agenda.

Hasta que Seiya lo firma.

-Ahí te mando mi autógrafo, el que sigue—dijo Seiya.

-Yo, ¿Quiero tomarte una foto?—dijo Serena.

-Este bien, tómame—dijo Seiya.

Serena tomo la fotografía, hasta Sammy.

-Espera, regálame un autógrafo por favor—dijo Serena ha Seiya.

-Será un placer—dijo Seiya que firmo un autógrafo a Serena.

-Bueno, dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntaba Seiya ha Serena.

-Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino. Pero lo hiciste bien, yo vendré algún día de esos para ver tu pelea. Seiya—dijo Serena que sonríe.

-Bueno esta bien, nos vemos—dijo Seiya.

Al llegar a la casa de los Tsukinos. Serena y Sammy llegaron.

-¿Cómo les fue el Torneo?—preguntaba Ikuko, la madre de Serena.

-Estuvo espectacular, me gusta el Caballero Pegaso—dijo Sammy.

-Ya veo, ¿no estaban aburridos?—dijo Kenji, el padre de Serena.

-No, todo esta bien. Mañana voy ha ir al coliseo, para ver la pelea—dijo Serena.

-Bueno, mañana portase bien—dijo Ikuko

-Si mamá…-dijo Serena y Sammy al mismo tiempo.

En la habitación.

-El Caballero Pegaso. Es muy fuerte, pensaba que iba rendirse—dijo Serena ha Luna.

-Yo he escuchado del legendario Pegaso. Era un Caballero que defendió Athena, en la era Mitológica-dijo Luna.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, Luna?—dijo Serena.

-Serenety, me comento que Athena, tenía al Caballero Pegaso, como su protector—dijo Luna acerca de la historia.

-No lo sabias. ¿Pero, no formo la alianza entre Caballeros?—dijo Serena.

-Por supuesto que no, nunca hicieron alianza. Pero… algo pueda suceder en el coliseo—dijo Luna

-¿Acaso tienes un mal presentimiento?—dijo Serena.

-No tengo idea. Pero. No va suceder nada—dijo Luna.

-bueno, buenas noches—dijo Serena que apago la lámpara.

En la Mansión Kido.

-Bueno, ya cumplí lo que me dijiste en el Torneo, Saori—dijo Seiya.

-Si, el siguiente que pelearas es el Caballero Dragón Shiryu, pero mañana viene un nuevo Caballero—dijo Saori.

-¿Quién es son—dijo Seiya.

-Creo que son el Cisne y el Fénix. Cuando el Cisne derrote a Ichi de Hidra, que es el rival mañana, tendrás que esperar—dijo Saori.

-Bueno, me voy ha dormir…-dijo Seiya que se dirige a su habitación.

Esta Jabu con los brazos cruzados mirando ha Seiya.

-Seiya, la próxima vez, te veré en la final lo que me has hecho desde el comienzo—penso Jabu que sale de la mansión.

Todos todo esta tranquilo, ahora el siguiente torneo se acerca.


	6. Capitulo 5

_**Capitulo 5: "El Mago del Agua y Hielo"**_

En una noche, en la ciudad de Jumban, en uno de los edificios, donde vive Amy. Que aun esta dormida. Hasta que ella ve claramente en sus sueños.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué lugar tan helado y frió?—dijo Amy que tiene puesto el traje de Sailor Mercury.

-Hermana—dijo una voz masculina de niño.

-¿Quién anda ahí? Esa voz me resulta familiar, ¿Quién esta ahí?—dijo Amy.

Hasta que aparece un niño, con cabellos de color Turquesa, Amy lo conoce.

-Hermanito, ¿eres tú?—dijo Amy que se acerca.

-Hermana, debes buscar mi Pupilo, es el único que debes eliminarme. Y debes buscarme, aun sigo con vida —dijo el niño.

-¿Pupilo? ¿Quién es? Pero si estabas desaparecido, ¿Cómo sobreviviste?—dijo Amy.

-Te diré quien soy, hermana… —dijo el niño que encendió un Resplandor Dorado frente a Amy.

En eso, el niño comenzó ha cambiar la apariencia y lleva puesto una Armadura Dorada.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué le hiciste ha mi hermano?—dijo Amy al Caballero Dorado.

-Permítame que me presente, yo soy Camus de Acuario, un Caballero Dorado —dijo el Caballero Dorado.

-¿El Caballero Dorado Camus de Acuario? No es cierto…-dijo Amy que sale lagrimas.

-Debes buscarme. Así debes encontrarme, así podrás ver quien soy…-dijo Camus que desaparece.

-¡Espera!

Hasta que Amy despertó.

-¡Hermano donde estas!—grito Amy.

-Hija, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?—dijo Saeko, la madre de Amy que entro en la habitación.

-Mamá, no fue una pesadilla. Era un sueño, que se trata del desaparecido de mi hermano—dijo Amy que sale lagrima que recorre en sus mejillas.

-Lo sé hija, desde que tu padre se divorcio, viajo con tu hermano en lugares lejanos. Yo también extraño a mi hijo—dijo Saeko algo seria.

-Si Mamá. No tendré el mismo sueño que tuve—dijo Amy que se acuesta.

-Si, mañana debes volver ha estudiar hija —dijo Saeko que apago la Luz y cerro la puerta.

-Si Mamá…-dijo Amy que duerme.

A la mañana siguiente, Amy ingreso a su salón, y saco un libro.

-_Creo que primero debo terminar mi estudio, hoy viene un nuevo Caballero esta tarde en el coliseo, ¿Por qué mi hermano apareció en mis sueños? ¿Será posible que sea Camus y mi hermano sea…?—_penso Amy que vio al profesor que acaba de entrar.

Mientras que el profesor indica los estudiantes sobre la materia del día de hoy. En el descanso, Amy se reúne con Serena y Lita. Amy que ve el libro que aun tiene un pensamiento algo muy preocupante.

_-¿Por qué esta diciendo Pupilo? ¿Quién es?—_penso Amy que sigue seria.

-¿Amy? ¿Cómo estas? ¿No te veo bien? ¿Estas estresada?—dijo Serena.

-No Serena, no estoy estresada y aburrida, ¿cuéntame?—preguntaba Amy ha Serena.

-¿He? ¿Dime, vamos al coliseo donde viene un nuevo Caballero? ¿El proviene de Siberia?—dijo Serena.

-¿De Siberia? ¿Cómo se llama el Caballero de Siberia?—dijo Amy en dudas.

-Lita me comento que se llamaba Hyoga, el Caballero del Cisne, esta en el catalogo—dijo Serena que se lo muestra.

-¿Hyoga, Caballero de Cisne? ¿No me suena? Bueno, si eso quiere, voy. Primero, debemos terminar la clase Serena—dijo Amy.

-Si lo sé… ¿Lita, que tal si nos vamos tú y yo?—dijo Serena a Lita.

-Lo siento Serena, es que debo ir ha casa hacer la tarea, y debo entrenar Artes Marciales. Mañana si voy con Rei. Así vamos ha ver el combate entre Pegaso vs. Dragón—dijo Lita el comentario.

-¿Ah? De acuerdo. ¿Qué tal tu Amy?—dijo Serena.

-No sé, ¿Bueno esta bien, iré?—dijo Amy.

-¡Viva, Viva! Bueno, voy ha ver ha Seiya con los Caballeros. Ojala que Darien estuviera con nosotras—dijo Serena.

En la tarde, salieron. Serena y Amy fueron al coliseo. Hasta que Serena ve ha Darien.

-¿Serena, como esta?—dijo Darien que lo ve.

-Darien, que gusto que estés aquí, ¿Aun sigues estudiando en la Universidad?—dijo Serena.

-Si, perdóname pero… creo que mañana si estoy desocupado, si voy acompañarte—dijo Darien.

-¿Estas seguro?—dijo Serena.

-Si. Yo te veré mañana, te esperare —dijo Darien que se marcha.

Al llegar al coliseo, Serena y Amy se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

-Rei, Mina y Lita, no quisieron venir, ella esta viendo en la Tele…-dijo Serena que interrumpida por detrás.

-¡Hola Serena, Amy!—dijo Mina que esta detrás del asiento.

-¿Mina que haces aquí?—dijo Serena.

-Lo siento, debo estudiar en la noche. Y voy ha ver ha ese Caballero que proviene en Siberia—dijo Mina.

En eso aparece Saori Kido, en un holograma.

-Bienvenidos al Torneo galáctico, les enseñare cual es son las Constelación de Caballeros, en el sur hay 10 Constelaciones y en el Norte son 12—dijo Saori que muestra los 12 Signos del Zodiaco.

-Y el ganador se pondrá la Armadura de Oro—dijo Saori que lo señala con su Báculo.

-Y le muestro ha los Caballeros—dijo Saori que lo muestra en la Arena.

Todos salen de la arena. Excepto Ichi.

-¿Oye, porque el Caballero tan feo se quedo en la arena?—dijo Mina.

-porque el Caballero Hidra será rival del Caballero del Cisne, mira el tablero—dijo Amy.

Hasta que Mina lo ve claramente.

-Ya entendí, el Caballero Unicornio enfrentar ha Andrómeda, mañana seria Pegaso y Dragón. Quiero ver ha ese Caballero de Cisne o me trama mucho Andrómeda que solo tiene Cadenas—dijo Mina.

En esos momentos, el público gritó de histeria. Viene corriendo el Caballero del Cisne que salta acrobáticamente, y entra a la arena.

-¡Wow! ¡Que guapísimo!—dijo Mina y Serena al mismo tiempo.

-Serena, sabes que tu estas con Darien. Y Ahora admiras al Cisne, solo admiras al Pegaso, ¿no es así?—dijo Amy.

-Lo siento Amy, solo vi, ese enorme salto que formo—dijo Serena.

Ahora sonó la campana de la arena.

-Ahora Caballero, te aniquilare, ¡Hyaaa!—dijo Ichi que contraataca con cuantos ataques de puños.

Hyoga que fue recibido varios ataques sin rendir.

-¿Qué le pasa al Cisne? ¿Ni siquiera no defiende y ataca?—dijo Mina.

-¿Qué extraño? ¿Lo veo tan serio? Además, ¿Qué clase de ataques posee él?—penso Amy que lo ve.

-_Por favor Hermana, busca a mi pupilo_—penso Amy que tiene el pensamiento de su hermano.

_-¿Quién es el pupilo?_—penso Amy que no se acuerda.

En eso, Hyoga lo detiene con su escudo, en eso sale garras en la mano de Ichi y lo incrusta.

-Uy no que es eso lo que salio ese Hidra—dijo Mina.

En la arena.

-Esas Garras, son mortales que romperá tu Armadura, se me olvidaba esta envenenada—dijo Ichi.

En eso Hyoga quito las Garras y las destruye.

-¿No le paso nada?—dijo Serena.

_-¿Qué extraño? ¿No tiene temor?—_penso Amy.

Cuando Hyoga agarro la mano derecha de Ichi empezó usar su Cosmos y lo congela.

-¡Ay mi brazo, esta congelado!—dijo Ichi.

-¿Lo congelo?—dijo el publico.

-es increíble, lo congelo con la mano derecha, ¿Qué clase de poder usa el Cisne?—dijo Mina.

-_Lo Congelo lo que esta diciendo Mina. Sino me equivoco, el posee poderes del Hielo como los míos, ¿será posible que tenga el mismo poder que él y yo?—_penso Amy que lo ve claramente.

En eso Ichi salto más alto, salio Garras en la Rodilla derecha.

-¡No! ¡Este sujeto, lo va ha matar con esas garras que lo dejara en estado critico!—dijo Mina preocupada.

En la arena, Hyoga encendió el Cosmos que logra congelar las Garras y cae al suelo. En eso, Amy uso su Computadora que lo chequea.

-_Su poder, parece que tiene aire frió en su cuerpo. No tiene maldad oscura por dentro. Su Armadura es de Bronce, parece ser de diamantes de hielo_—penso Amy que guardo la computadora.

Devuelta al combate.

-Así que te derrotare, despídete, ¡Polvo de Diamantes!—grito Hyoga que lanzo su técnica al adversario.

En eso, la Armadura Hidra quedo hecho pedazos e Ichi cae al suelo.

-el Combate Termino, el ganador es el Cisne, que avanza a la siguiente ronda—dijo el Narrador.

En eso Hyoga sale de la arena. Ahora se dirige ha descansar.

-Que aburrido, estoy cansado…

-Hyoga, debes ir a la sección de Autógrafos—dijo Tatsumi.

-No me interesa los Autógrafos, ¿Quién dijo eso?—dijo Hyoga ha Tatsumi.

-Eso dijo la Señorita Kido, vaya allá—dijo Tatsumi.

Hyoga llego a la sección de autógrafos.

_-Pidiendo autógrafos, no me gusta nada_—penso Hyoga.

Hasta que llega Mina.

-Hola, se que te llamas Hyoga, ¿verdad? ¿Dame un autógrafo?—dijo Mina.

Hyoga firmo con la foto. Hasta que llega Amy frente ha Hyoga.

-¿necesitas un autógrafo?—dijo Hyoga.

-Si, tú tienes un poder increíble, ¿no es así? ¿Qué clases de poderes usas?—dijo Amy ha Hyoga.

-Mi poder es el Polvo de Diamantes, se compara como un brillo de Joyas, por eso, ahí una persona que se llamaba el Mago del Agua y Hielo. Por eso mi instructor me enseño el Polvo de Diamantes —dijo Hyoga.

-Vaya, es interesante. Me encanto mucho conocerte, te veré en algún día del combate. Adiós—dijo Amy que se marcha con Serena y Mina.

Amy que llego a su apartamento, hasta que ella saco sus libros para estudiar. Hasta que tiene una Fotografía con el autógrafo.

-_EL Caballero del Cisne Hyoga, que entreno en Siberia. Yo también poseo los poderes que él. Pero, ¿Qué es el Polvo de Diamantes? Yo poseo el poder del Agua y Hielo, y el me dijo que tenia un instructor que se llamaba el Mago del Agua y Hielo, ¿Quién será?—_penso Amy que empezó leer y escribió.

En la mansión Kido, Hyoga en su habitación, pero en la cama que mira al techo.

-_Mamá, ya le gane al oponente, te veré en Siberia. ¿Pero esa chica, tiene un Cosmos dentro de su interior? Me resulta familiar, tiene un poder similar al mío, será un Caballero o tiene un poder sobre natural, ¿Quién es ella? ¿Olvide preguntar su nombre?—_penso Hyoga que penso en Amy cuando paso en sección de autógrafos.


	7. Capitulo 6

_**Capitulo 6: "Pegaso vs. Dragón, una pelea mortal"**_

Al día siguiente, en una mañana soleado. Llega Saori Kido en una Limusina, hasta que Jabu abrió la puerta de la Limusina. Serena llego con sus amigas, además de Molly y Kelvin, también acompañado de Darien.

-Darien, que bueno que el día de hoy, ya estas descansando. Ahora vas ha ver el combate entre Pegaso vs. Dragón, ¿verdad?—dijo Serena que sonríe.

-Me interesa, pero, ¿Qué hacías anteriormente que estabas investigando el coliseo?—dijo Darien la curiosidad.

-Lo que pasa es lo siguiente. Hemos echado un vistazo para saber si ahí maldad pura ha esos Caballeros, creo que nos equivocamos—dijo Serena.

-Entiendo, conozco la Fundación Graude Donde el señor Mitsumasa Kido, un empresario Multimillonario, dejo ha Saori Kido en herencia. Como Mitsumasa Kido, tenia ha su nieta, Saori Kido, desde que los jóvenes caballeros regresarían con sus respectivas Armaduras en diferentes partes del Mundo. Ahora Mitsumasa, falleció en ese día, donde partieron los jóvenes para convertirse en Caballeros —dijo Darien frente una estatua del anciano.

-¿Cómo lo sabes Darien? ¿Conoces ha ese hombre?—dijo Serena.

-Si, el tiene grandes empresas mas grande de Japón. Tiene grandes científicos, hizo también el Hospital, que es la mejor, y tiene grandes doctores, que salva vidas inocentes, además, el viaja por todas partes del mundo, y por ultimo, viajo ha Grecia. Con eso termino. Yo era estudiante de Preparatoria de Graude junto con Adrewn —dijo Darien que término la historia.

-¿Qué? ¿Estudiaste en la Preparatoria Graude? —dijo Serena.

-Por supuesto, y después, ingrese a la Universidad—dijo Darien

-Interesante. Mi Madre, esta en el Hospital de Graude, ella conseguirá el mejor trabajo donde esta la Fundación Graude, y ayudar ha muchos pacientes— agrego Amy.

Al tomar los asientos.

-Vaya, es grande no lo cree. Voy ha ver el combate de Caballeros—dijo Darien.

-Hoy peleara el Pegaso y Dragón—dijo Rei.

-Yo creo que va ganar el Pegaso, el pudo pulverizar al Oso con una sola patada—dijo Serena.

-Yo te creo Serena. Pero apenas va comenzar—dijo Molly.

Hasta que cerro el techo del Domo, y encendió el Planetario donde se ve las estrellas.

-El duelo contra ellos, el Caballero Pegaso vs. Caballero Dragón, en la semifinal, ¡comience el combate!—dijo el Narrador.

El tablero electrónico enciende se ve la ronda. Hasta que sonó la campana. En eso, Seiya contraataca ha Shiryu, dando patadas puños y enormes saltos, hasta que Shiryu lo golpea en el abdomen, y Seiya cae al suelo y el publico gritan.

-¡Uy no! ¡Logro golpear ha Pegaso!—grito Serena histérica.

-Je, Je, Parece ser que el Dragón ganara, así pasara a la siguiente ronda —dijo Rei.

Shiryu que esta en la arena, hasta que aparece una chica que se dirige ha Shiryu.

-¿Quién es esa chica?—dijo Rei.

-¿Seguramente, es el novio o hermano?—dijo Lita en dudas.

-Oye amigas, mira—dijo Molly que señala.

El público ve claramente que Seiya se puso de pie.

-Increíble, se puso de pie, ¡Vamos Pegaso, gánale!—dijo Serena que da un grito ha Seiya de ánimos.

-_Serena, no me digas que estas apoyando ha Seiya, bueno es solo un combate, me voy ha entretenerme_—penso Darien que lo ve en la arena que se puso algo serio.

En la arena. Seiya se pone en posición de ataque.

-Ahora prueba mi Meteoro de Pegaso, prepárate, ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!—dijo Seiya que contraataca ha Shiryu.

Shiryu detuvo los ataques de Seiya con su escudo.

-¿Cómo, no le hizo daño ha esa Armadura? ¿No tiene ni un rasguño?—dijo Seiya sorprendido.

-Este es mi escudo de Dragón, es mas solidó del mundo, es tan duro como el Diamante—dijo Shiryu que explica.

En los asientos.

-¿No le hizo daño al Caballero Dragón? ¿Qué tiene en el antebrazo izquierdo?—dijo Serena.

-Creo que es un escudo de defensa. Cuando Seiya lo ataco, Shiryu cubrió los ataques con el escudo—dijo Lita.

-Ya entiendo, el Escudo de Dragón lo que acabo de escuchar, es el mas solidó del mundo. Su Armadura está dura como el diamante—dijo Amy.

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces? ¿Ese Caballero posee un Escudo? En especial todos ellos—dijo Mina.

-No, creo que tiene Escudo es el Cisne, lo uso contra Hidra, mira eso—dijo Amy.

En eso Shiryu va atacar.

-¡La Fuerza del Dragón!—dijo Shiryu que usa su técnica y golpea ha Seiya en la mandíbula y lo deja caer al suelo.

-¡Noooo, que terrible!—dijo Serena que se desmaya.

-¡Serena!—dijo las amigas.

-¡No, se desmayo!—dijo Molly.

-Serena, despierta por favor—dijo Darien que trata de despertar.

Hasta que lanzo un bazo con agua.

-¿Q-que paso?—dijo Serena que acaba de despertar.

-Te desmayaste Serena, ¿Qué te paso?—dijo Darien que lo anima.

-¿Y Seiya, esta muerto?—dijo Serena que lo ve.

En eso, la mano derecha de Seiya comenzó apretar. Y Seiya se pone de pie.

-No hemos terminado la pelea…-dijo Seiya en posición de ataque.

-¿Quieres más? ¡Prueba esto!—dijo Shiryu que lo ataca con su puño.

Hasta que Seiya logra detenerla con su antebrazo izquierdo.

-¡Hay no que feo!—dijo Serena lo que ve horrorizada.

Seiya vio que su antebrazo izquierdo se rompe, hasta que Shiryu logra golpearlo en la cara y cae al suelo.

-Bueno Shunrei, nos vamos…

-¡Espera!—dijo Seiya que se pone de pie.

Serena y sus amigas vieron que Seiya se levanto.

-Es un hombre valiente, jamás he visto un sujeto que resiste los golpes—dijo Lita.

-_Ese Caballero Pegaso, resistió los ataques de Shiryu, ¿Qué clase de hombre es Seiya?_—Penso Rei que ve el combate.

-¿Cómo así?—dijo Serena en dudas.

Devuelta a la arena.

-¡Se como romper el Escudo!—dijo Seiya que lo señala.

-Ja, ¿Romper el Escudo? ¿Deberías rendirte ahora mismo?—dijo Shiryu que puso el escudo en posición de defensa.

-¡Ahí voy!—dijo Seiya que corre.

Hasta que se impacta, Shiryu vio que su Escudo se daño, lo mismo que la mano derecha.

-Lo consiguió—dijo Serena.

-Rompió el Escudo, ¿Cómo lo hizo?—dijo Rei.

-ahora vamos ha ver en cámara lenta—dijo el narrador.

El publico lo ve claramente, hasta que se dio cuenta, que Seiya se pego la cara con el Escudo, hasta que Shiryu le iba propinar un puño, la gente ve que Shiryu daño su propio escudo.

-Cielos, casi lo mata—dijo Mina.

-Ahora entiendo, si Shiryu, le iba golpear ha Seiya, causaría un cráneo cefálico, y eso causa la muerte—dijo Amy.

-¿Tú sabes al Amy?—dijo Serena.

-Lo que pasa, es que puedo entender clases de medico. Podía causar un derrame cerebral—dijo Amy.

En esos momentos, Seiya, se puso de pie de nuevo. Hasta que Shiryu se despoja de la Armadura.

-sean vuelto loco, se quitaron las Armaduras—dijo Makoto que Señala.

En eso, Seiya se quita la Armadura de Pegaso.

-¿Estos tipos se quitaron las Armaduras? ¿Serán que hay reglas de Caballeros de usar Armaduras?—dijo Lita.

Amy que tiene el folleto leyó todo.

-No hay reglas, pero tengo un mal presentimiento lo que esta pasando aquí—dijo Amy.

Ahora vemos ha Seiya y Shiryu de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo sin Armaduras.


	8. Capitulo 7

_**Capitulo 7: "La Resurrección de Shiryu" **_

En el Combate, Seiya y Shiryu que peleara sin protección, debido ha quitarse sus Armaduras.

-¡Ahora veraz!—grito Seiya que corre hacia Shiryu.

Ambos se agarran de mano a mano frente a frente.

-Seiya debe ganar esta pelea, así podrá pasar a la siguiente ronda, ¿eso espero?—dijo Serena preocupada que ve el tablero.

-Serena. Si le das fuerza ha Seiya, el podrá ganar ha Shiryu. El peleara por su hermana—dijo Darien.

-Darien, ¿Estas celoso con Seiya?—dijo Serena.

-No. Pero eres admiradora. Bueno si eso quieres, ahí que darle fuerza a Seiya—dijo Darien.

-Los dos pelean bruscamente, ¿Quién ganara?—dijo Molly.

Hasta que ambos Caballeros siguen frente a frente, cae gotas de sudor, hasta que ellos se separan.

-¡Ahora probaras esto! ¡Dame tu Fuerza Pegaso!—dijo Seiya que lanza sus ataques.

Hasta que Shiryu esquiva los ataques sin moverse. Seiya logra traspasar.

_-¿Imposible? ¿Mi Meteoro de Pegaso, no le hizo ningún rasguño?—_penso Seiya sorprendente.

En los asientos.

-¿Cómo lo hizo? Logro esquivar los ataques de Seiya, sin usar el Escudo -dijo Serena.

-Shiryu se quedo quieto, jamás he visto ha Shiryu que logro esquivar los ataques de Seiya—dijo Lita.

Devuelta a la arena.

-Bien Seiya, ahora es…-dijo Shiryu que pone en posición de ataque, sintió un dolor que proviene en el abdomen.

_-¿Imposible? ¿Cómo lo hizo?—_penso Shiryu que toco el golpe.

-Ahora toma esto, ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!—Seiya uso la misma técnica contra Shiryu.

Shiryu hizo un enorme salto, hasta que logra sostenerse de pie.

-Logre escapar de sus ataques…-dijo Shiryu sus palabras que hizo pausa, hasta que vio unas marcas en el pecho, como unos dos golpes.

En los asientos.

-_Increíble, Seiya logro golpear ha Shiryu, con su técnica, ¿Será que se rinde o perderá_?—penso Lita.

Devuelta al combate, Shiryu se pone en posición de ataque.

-Te diré esto Dragón, si bajas tu brazo izquierdo, te quedaras indefenso. Ahora te venceré, ahora veo tu punto débil, así ganare y te daré un golpe fatal —dijo Seiya

-_Oh no, ya me supo sobre mi punto débil_—penso Shiryu algo preocupado.

En los asientos.

-¿Dijo punto débil? ¿Qué significa eso?—dijo Lita en dudas.

-Lo que veo en la espalda de Shiryu, tiene un tatuaje de Dragón, tengo mi análisis en mi computadora, señalo claramente, el punto débil esta en la marca del Dragón—dijo Amy que se lo mostró Lita la computadora.

-Serena, parece ser que Seiya ganara la pelea—dijo Molly.

-Yo creo en tu palabra, Molly. Seiya tiene ventaja de ganar, y pasara a la siguiente ronda—dijo Serena

Devuelta a la arena, Seiya y Shiryu en posición de ataque. Hasta que en ese momento, Shiryu bajo su brazo izquierdo.

-¡Lo veo!—penso Seiya que ve el punto débil.

-¡Ahora!—grito Shiryu en contraataque.

Hasta que los dos contrincantes se pega entre si. Seiya golpeo en el pecho, lo mismo que Shiryu que golpea en la cara. El publico y Serena y sus amigas, ve ha los dos Caballeros que se pegaron. Hasta que Shiryu fue lanzado por fuera, y Seiya cae hacia las cadenas que se sostiene.

-aquí ahí un ganador, el ganador es el Pegaso—dijo el Narrador, el tablero electrónico muestra el aviso.

-¡Bien hecho Seiya!—grito Serena emocionada.

-Serena, parece que estas feliz de ver ha Seiya como ganador—penso Darien que tiene una gota en la cabeza.

El publico aplaudieron y gritos. En ese momento, Seiya se desploma.

-¿Qué paso…?—dijo Serena que ve ha Seiya que cae al suelo.

El publico vieron ha Seiya caer en la arena.

-Parece ser que Seiya sea desmayado—dijo Amy.

-No, no es cierto, él aun sigue con vida—dijo Serena.

En el asiento donde esta Saori.

-Seria mejor que llames a los paramédicos—dijo Saori que se pone de pie.

Uno de los paramédicos, esta ayudando ha Seiya, pero un medico analizo el corazón de Shiryu.

-¿No puede ser? ¿El corazón de Shiryu se detuvo? El Caballero Dragón ha muerto—dijo el doctor consternado.

En los asientos.

-voy ha esperar que Seiya este bien, y me de otro autógrafo—dijo Serena.

-yo quiero que Shiryu me regale un autógrafo—dijo Lita.

-su atención por favor, el Caballero Dragón Shiryu ha muerto, y su corazón dejo de latir—dijo el Narrador.

-¿Shiryu esta muerto? ¿No puede ser? ¿Ahora no me dará un autógrafo?—dijo Lita desilusionada.

En eso Shunrei se acerco ha Seiya, para pedir ayuda.

-Mire, esa es la chica que acompaña ha Shiryu—dijo Rei.

Cuando las chicas ve claramente ha Seiya, que logro despertar y se levanta.

-¿Seiya esta vivo? ¿Cómo pudo levantarse?—dijo Lita.

-¿Se supone que estaba inconsciente?—dijo Serena.

-Yo creo que Seiya le ayudara ha Shiryu—dijo Amy.

La gente ve ha Seiya que esta en posición de ataque.

-Ahí que apoyarlo, ¡Seiya, Seiya, Seiya!—dijo Serena.

El público también lo hace. En eso Seiya lanzo su ataque que logra golpear en la espalda y salio volando Shun con Shiryu.

-No te preocupes, ya se recupero—dijo Shun

En eso, la marca del Dragón volvió a la normalidad. Jabu grito que Shiryu volvió a la vida. En eso, Serena llega hacia Seiya.

-Seiya, que bueno que lo hiciste bien…-dijo Serena que sale lagrimas.

-Gracias, te agradezco por mi apoyo, Serena—dijo Seiya.

-Seiya, ¿nos dará un autógrafo o mejor mañana?—preguntaba Serena.

-Mañana… adiós—dijo Seiya.

Hyoga que ve ha Seiya llevándolo cargado. Hasta que Amy aparece.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Cuando vas ha combatir la siguiente ronda?—preguntaba Amy.

-¿No lo sé? Te espero en algún momento, ¿necesitas que firme mi autógrafo?—dijo Hyoga.

-No, te veré mañana el siguiente combate, ¿mañana quien peleara?—dijo Amy ha Hyoga.

-Mañana, Andrómeda, peleara con Jabu de Unicornio—dijo Hyoga.

-Andrómeda, ¿Dónde esta?—dijo Amy.

-él esta ahí. Mañana nos vemos—dijo Hyoga.

Amy se acerco donde esta las chicas.

-bueno, nos vamos—dijo Serena.

En eso Rei se detiene.

_-¿Percibo una energía agresiva y llamarada de fuego? ¿Dónde esta?—_penso Rei que ve todo el sitio tranquilo.

-¡Rei vamos!—dijo Serena ha su amiga.

-Perdón—dijo Rei que se dirige hacia sus amigas-_¿Debe ser mi imaginación?_

En el coliseo, se apagaron todas las luces. Y en el Templo Hikawa. Rei, con traje de Sacerdotisa, se dirige al fuego. Rei se concentra, hasta que se cansa.

-_Es inútil, desde el principio, no hay nada en el Coliseo, pero… tengo un mal presentimiento_—penso Rei que camina hacia a los pasillos.

En la habitación duerme tranquilamente.


	9. Capitulo 8

_**Capitulo 8: "La Aparición del Fénix" **_

En la horas de la Tarde. Serena y sus amigas, están en la fila de la entrada.

-Saben chicas, como Shiryu fue derrotado, ya no necesito el autógrafo. Que desgracia. Seiya lo derroto y ahora no necesito el autógrafo —dijo Lita.

-Yo también, siempre animo ha Seiya. Además, yo visite en el Hospital hoy esta mañana. No pedí autógrafo debido sus heridas —dijo Serena.

-¿Así que visitaste ha Seiya en el hospital, Serena?—dijo Mina

-Si, menos mal que Shiryu que casi lo mata. Pero ahora el esta bien y perfecto estado —dijo Serena.

-El necesita un reposo. Como Seiya y Shiryu están empatados, ellos están eliminados de la ronda, solo quedan 5 Caballeros, pero el Fénix no aparece, ¿Qué extraño?—dijo Amy.

-Yo también pienso que el Fénix, no llega ha participar, eso es muy extraño. _Tengo una extraña sensación lo que esta sucedió ayer…_—dijo Rei.

A tomar los asientos. Rei que aun esta seria.

_-¿Qué extraño, sentí una energía agresiva y poderosa como el fuego? ¿Quién será? Tengo un mal presentimiento lo que esta sucediendo…—_penso Rei que recordó ayer lo que sucedió antes de salir del coliseo.

-¿Rei, que piensas?—preguntaba Serena.

-¿Qué? Nada, solo estaba pensando—dijo Rei

-¿En que tanto piensas? ¿Estabas en las nubes?—dijo Serena.

-Para nada Serena, solo estoy pensado en otra cosa—dijo Rei.

En eso, el narrador hablo.

-¡Damas y Caballeros! ¡Hoy comienza el combate, Shun, Caballero de Andrómeda!

En eso, Shun sale corriendo.

-¡Andrómeda!—grito Shun que salta.

La Armadura de Andrómeda sale de la caja y le cubre el cuerpo de Shun. Hasta que esta en la arena.

-¡Wow! ¡Cuando Shun gane este combate, me pedirá un autógrafo!—dijo Mina emocionada.

-Ahora Shun, el Caballero de Andrómeda peleara con Jabu, el Caballero Unicornio—dijo el Narrador.

Sale Jabu corriendo

-¡Unicornio!—grito Jabu que salta.

La Armadura Unicornio sale de la caja y le cubre el cuerpo de Jabu y se pone hacia la Arena.

-¡Que comience el combate!—dijo el Narrador hasta que la campana sonaba.

En la arena, Jabu contraataca, Shun logra esquivar.

-Sabe Jabu, no eres rival para mí—dijo Shun con sonrisa y tiene los ojos cerrados.

-Je, je, eso veremos, ¡Hyaaa!—grito Jabu que contraataca.

Shun esquivo los ataques de Jabu.

-Vaya, el Unicornio lo esta atacando varias veces, y ni siquiera Shun lo ataca, ¿no es así?—dijo Mina.

-Si, parece ser que Shun esta peleando serio—dijo Lita.

Ahora Shun esta frente de Jabu.

-Bueno, ahora es mi turno de atacar—dijo Shun que soltó sus Cadenas y forma una Nebulosa.

En eso, llega Hyoga y Nachi viendo el combate, en los asientos.

-¿Qué es eso lo que formo Shun con esas Cadenas?—dijo Mina.

-Parece ser una Nebulosa, como la Nebulosa de Andrómeda—dijo Amy.

-¿Nebulosa de Andrómeda? ¿Qué es eso?—dijo Serena en dudas.

-Según en la astronomía, la Nebulosa de Andrómeda se encuentra en la Vía láctea del Espacio. Lo que hizo Shun, creo una Nebulosa, ¿Tal parece ser una especie de pared de hierro? ¿Creo?—dijo Amy en dudas

-eso es interesante, Amy—dijo Mina.

Devuelta a la Arena.

-Jabu, si te acercas en esta Nebulosa, caerás, así que no te atrevas ha entrar—dijo Shun la advertencia.

¿Entrar he? ¿Veamos si te atrevas esto? ¡Galope Unicornio!—dijo Jabu que ataco ha Shun.

-¡Ataca Cadena de Andrómeda!—grito Shun que ataco ha Jabu.

Jabu al recibir el ataque, su Armadura recibe daños. Hasta que cae al suelo.

-¡Wow! Shun tiene unas Cadenas que ataca. Parece que Shun formo una Nebulosa lo que decía Amy, formo una pared de hierro, si el enemigo lo toca—dijo Mina.

En el combate. Hyoga y Nachi ve la pelea.

-Y bien Jabu, ¿Ríndete ahora? Sabe que ha mi no me gusta las peleas, ¿así que renuncias ahora mismo?—dijo Shun.

-¡Jamás! ¡Hyaaaa!—dijo Jabu enfurecido contraataca ha Shun.

-¡Ataca Cadena de Andrómeda!

Por segunda vez, Jabu fue recibido el mismo ataque, sin herirlo, la Armadura Unicornio, esta dañada en algunas partes.

-Te lo advertí Jabu, si entras en mi defensa, te atacare. No puedas encontrar la entrada, entiendes lo que te digo—dijo Shun

En los asientos, las chicas ven el escenario.

-¡Parece ser que Andrómeda, le esta ganando con ganas! ¡Andrómeda tu puedes!—dijo Mina que grita de emoción y chiflando.

Serena y sus amigas en silencio. Devuelta al combate, Jabu se pone de pie.

_-¿Dónde puedo entrar donde?—_penso Jabu que miro las lámparas.

-¡Se donde voy ha entrar!—grito Jabu que salto alto.

Jabu que lo atacara encima, de pronto Shun reacciono.

-¡Ataca Cadena de Andrómeda!

Las Cadenas logra golpear ha Jabu y cae al suelo, hasta que las Cadenas la recoge Shun. En los asientos.

-Es increíble, Jabu lo iba atacar encima ha Shun. Pero sus Cadenas logro defenderse, ni siquiera Jabu pueda entrar y atacar ha Shun —dijo Lita.

-Debe ser que Shun, usa sus Cadenas de defensa. Además no pueda atacar, y esta protegido de esas Cadenas que formo la Nebulosa—dijo Amy.

Devuelta a la pelea. De pronto, Shun vio que sus Cadenas reaccionan inexplicablemente.

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Mi Cadena esta reaccionado? ¿Qué pasa?—_penso Shun.

En eso, la Cadena escribió Asia, una señal.

-¿Qué pasa Shun?—dijo Hyoga que se acerco.

En los asientos.

-¿Qué le pasa Shun? ¿La Cadena esta reaccionando de una forma extraña?—dijo Mina.

En eso, Rei que aun sigue callada.

_-Siento que ahí alguien aquí_—penso Rei que su corazón esta latiendo.

-¿Rei, que pasa y que piensas?—dijo Serena.

-Perdón, estaba distraída…-dijo Rei seria y sale una gota de sudor que recorre en la frente y nerviosa.

En el combate, Jabu tomo la Cadena, pero fue recibido por una descarga eléctrica de la Cadena.

-¡Jabu escúchame! ¡La Cadena esta reaccionando algo!—dijo Shun.

Hyoga, Nachi y Jabu, vio la Cadena de Shun, que señalo hacia la caja dorada. De pronto, se apagaron las luces y comenzó salir rayos, en ese momento, llega Seiya y Shiryu. En los asientos.

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí?—dijo Mina.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? ¿Será un truco en el escenario?—dijo Serena

-¡No es un truco Serena, siento una energía agresiva y poderosa que esta aquí! ¡Lo estoy sintiendo!—dijo Rei que usa su sexto sentido.

En la arena.

-¡Mi Cadena señala que el enemigo esta ahí!—dijo Shun en alerta, y las Cadenas reaccionaron.

De pronto, la caja de la Armadura Dorada se abre y sale un hombre con la armadura de bronce con unas gafas oscuras. En eso la cadena ataco y lo sujeta.

-¡Ikki es el Fénix!—grito Shiryu ha Shun.

-¿Qué? ¿Mi hermano?—dijo Shun

En los asientos.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué dijo Shiryu?—dijo Mina.

-Shiryu dijo; que Ikki es el Fénix, y son hermanos—dijo Lita.

-¿Qué? ¿Hermanos? ¿Es una broma?—dijo Mina.

En la arena, Shun voltea donde esta el Fénix, hasta que el Fénix hablo.

-Shun, tu nunca cambia—dijo Ikki que se quita el lente—eres tan llorón, no has cambiado en nada, ¡Prepárate ha morir!

Los gritos de Ikki encendieron el Cosmos y salta hacia su hermano menor.

-¡Oh no! ¡Lo va ha matar!—dijo Serena.

-¡Es muy cruel!—dijo Mina.

Ikki que salto golpeo ha su hermano menor, ahora las cosas comenzó ha empeorar.


	10. Capitulo 9

_**Capitulo 9: "La Cancelación del Torneo"**_

El publico observo la escena mas terrible, en el coliseo, Ikki golpeo ha su hermano con una patada.

-¿No puede ser? ¿Cómo es posible que su hermano mayor, trata de matar ha su propio hermano?—dijo Serena el trágico que lo ve.

-Es un asesino, va ha matar ha su propio hermano de sangre. Que hombre tan cruel—dijo Mina.

-siento que dentro de su interior, lleva una maldad pura por dentro de su mente—dijo Rei que lo siente.

En la arena. Shun que esta en el suelo, ve la cara de su hermano fríamente.

-¡Oye tu, no ataques ha tu hermano!-manifestó Jabu

De pronto, Ikki lo ataca, Jabu logra escapar del ataque.

-Eso no funciona, te dije que…-dijo Jabu que sus palabras, el hombro derecho de su armadura se daña y cae al suelo mal herido.

Hyoga lo saca de la arena. En los asientos.

-es muy rápido, logro herir ha Jabu de un solo golpe—dijo Serena.

-Si es verdad, tiene una gran velocidad—dijo Lita

-me pregunto, ¿Quién peleara con el Fénix?—dijo Mina en dudas

-creo que seria el Lobo con quien pelea—dijo Amy.

En ese momento, la caja de la Armadura Lobo se abre. Nachi aparece y su Armadura le cubre el cuerpo. Hasta que se pone en posición de ataque. El tablero ilumina frente los oponentes.

-Muy bien Fénix, peleare…-dijo Nachi que se pone nervioso que miro la cara de Ikki.

Ikki lo mira fríamente al oponente.

-Creo que no eres rival para mi, entiéndalo —dijo Ikki que lanzo un rayo al cerebro de Nachi.

Nachi queda paralizado y no se mueve. En los asientos.

-¿Qué hizo el Fénix?—dijo Lita.

-Parece ser que el Lobo no ataca, esta paralizado—dijo Mina.

-el Lobo no ataca al Fénix, ¿Parece ser que el Lobo no responde?—dijo Amy

-No creo, parece ser que el Fénix uso un tipo de truco al oponente y quedo paralizado por completo —dijo Rei

-Yo te creo, pero que sucede al Lobo y no ataca, ¿no es así?—dijo Serena.

En el combate, Ikki le puso el dedo en la frente de Nachi y lo empuja y cae al suelo.

-¡Ganador es el Fénix!—dijo el Narrador

-¡No vine ha participar aquí!—dijo Ikki que manifestó al publico.

En los asientos, las chicas ven el escenario, de pronto aparecieron unos Caballeros Negros del Fénix por todas partes.

-¿Quién es son esos tipos? ¿Llevan Armaduras Negras?—dijo Lita que los ven.

-Chicas, llego la hora de…

-¡No podemos Serena! ¡Sabe que esos sujetos que están aquí nos descubrirán! No podemos escondernos, siento una energía maligna frente a esos sujetos de portan Armaduras Negras—dijo Rei

-Son parecidos al Fénix, ¿Quién es son esos sujetos?—dijo Mina

De pronto, Ikki ataco primero ha Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga con ataques. Hasta que Ikki usa su poder, hasta que la caja dorada se abre y mostró una silueta en forma de Centauro.

-¿Qué es eso?—dijo Serena lo que ella ve y sus amigas.

Hasta que mostró la Armadura Dorada.

-¡Es la Armadura de Oro y lo van ha robar!—dijo el publico que se levanto y señalo.

Hasta que Ikki movió sus dedos, y todos sus hombres desaparecen rápido, Ikki también desaparece. Lo mismo que la Armadura de Oro.

-¡Desaparecieron, lo mismo que la Armadura de Oro!—dijo Serena, lo mismo que las chicas vieron el escenario.

La gente salió de coliseo con toda la calma lo que sucedió el Incidente, lo mismo que Serena y sus amigas. Al día siguiente, Serena en su casa con sus padres y hermanos. Hasta que Serena leyó el periódico.

-Se cancelo el torneo galáctico, por el robo de la Armadura de Oro, solo recuperaron las piezas de la Armadura de Oro y solo falta el resto—dijo Kenjin, el padre de Serena.

-Papá, ¿no abra torneo galáctico?—dijo Sammy desilusionado.

-No hijo, no sabemos que sucederá, ¿Serena, ha donde vas?—dijo Kenjin a su hija.

-Voy ha salir y ha encontrar con mis amigas, adiós—dijo Serena que se marcha

-Vaya, quisiera conocer mas ha esos Caballeros, ese Fénix, fue tan cruel que arruino el torneo, solo tengo la foto de Seiya de Pegaso —dijo Sammy

En el templo, las chicas miraron la TV sobre las noticias.

-Solo han recuperado los brazos y piernas, eso dijo el guardaespaldas de Saori—dijo Amy.

-¿Qué va suceder? ¿Será que volverá el Torneo Galáctico? Quisiera ver ha Shun—dijo Mina

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quieres el autógrafo de Shun?—preguntaba Serena ha Mina.

-No, lo que pasa que quiero hablar con Shun, porque su hermano mayor lo había atacado, ese Fénix, no lleva lazos —dijo Mina

-Quizás tenga la razón, no sabemos si esos Caballeros de Bronce, sea aliados o enemigos, ¿verdad?—dijo Lita.

-¿No tengo idea? Luna, ¿Sabes algo de ellos?—dijo Serena ha Luna.

-No sabemos nada de ellos, ya te dije que ellos nunca estaba relacionado sobre esos Caballeros de Bronce—dijo Luna.

-O tal vez sea, tendrá enemigos en otra parte. Vamos saber si podemos ayudarlos aunque sea—dijo Serena.

-Yo también, pienso en unir con ellos, me gustaría ayudar al Caballeros—dijo Lita.

-No digan esas tonterías, no sabemos si ellos son amigos o enemigos, ahí que esperar—dijo Artemis.

-Si, bueno amigas, debemos hacer algo, debemos volver a la secundaria, y después salimos de vacaciones de verano—dijo Amy.

-Buenos, lo que dijo Amy, debemos terminar las clases, y después, tomaremos vacaciones, ¿No es así Rei?—dijo Serena.

-Rei, ¿Por qué no hablas?—dijo Mina ha Rei

-Si... Chicas los siento, discúlpame por que estaba pensando en esa situación, bueno, pensemos y terminemos de estudiar y tomar unas vacaciones, tener algo positivo lo que dijo Serena —dijo Rei que hablo desde hace horas en silencio

Las chicas aun sigue en la reunión en el templo Hikawa, y volverá ha sus clases.

_**Fin**_


End file.
